


Not a god damned test boy

by zincviking



Series: Stisaac Things [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zincviking/pseuds/zincviking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not some testing boy, Stilinksi, to be used if you wanna know if you can get off to a guy's face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a god damned test boy

Stiles and Isaac were crouched behind a concrete road block. Stiles had a gun (holy shit an actual gun) in his hand, Isaac had his knife (holy shit it was a foot long) in his clawed hand. They were panting, having just sprinted to avoid the round of magical what the fuck evers from the witch they were fighting. They were facing each other, Isaac listening intently for orders from Scott, who was somewhere. Stiles was waiting for Isaac's cue, and staring at him. "Dude." Isaac ignored him. "Dude, ok, this is gonna be sudden."

"What is?" Isaac asked, worried that there was another problem on the scene. Stiles licked his lips, seemingly thinking about something. "What. Is?" Isaac asked more earnstly. Stiles cleared his throat. 

"Hold on, I gotta work up to it." 

"Jesus christ, Stiles we don't have the time-!" Isaac started but was promptly cut off by Stiles kissing him. Somewhere in the shadows of the buildings, Scott was telling them that it was clear to the right, but Isaac was not listening. He was kissing back, briefly, before Stiles pulled back. They stared at each other. 

"Well that settles it." Stiles said matter of factly. "Did Scott say anything?" 

"Yeah, it's clear to the right, and what settles what?" 

"Oh, that kiss. I'm definitely bi, let's go." 

"Oh. Okay," Isaac said, leaving the safety of their hiding spot to run to the next area. Once they were stopped again, in a small alcove of a building, next to a deadbolted door, Isaac leveled a glare at him. "Great for you. Never kiss me again." Stiles frowned and looked away. Well there goes his next surprise. "Unless it's to kiss me. I'm not some testing boy, Stilinksi, to be used if you wanna know if you can get off to a guy's face." Stiles smirked a bit, looking at the taller wolf, who was glancing up and down the alley way. When the wolf turned back, he got another kiss. 

"Noted, Scarves. Now, let's go find Scott." 

"Dick."


End file.
